The existing mobile terminal (such as a mobile phone or a tablet PC) is generally provided with a front camera and a rear camera. The front camera is typically used in a selfie or a video call. The rear camera is typically used for photographing or camera shooting. For the purpose of saving cost, the performance (pixel, etc.) of the front camera is poorer than that of the rear camera. In order to enable the front camera to achieve a photographing effect same as that of the rear camera and to save the cost, following configuration is adopted in the related art. A rotating apparatus is disposed in the mobile terminal for rotating a single camera to some angle, thus achieving an effect that the mobile terminal provided with two cameras may achieve. However, on one hand, a main chip (i.e. microcontroller) of the mobile terminal only can determine the current state of the camera by comparing the initiate state of the camera with a state switching operation. If the user switches the camera between the front-facing state and the rear-facing state frequently, it is hard to synchronously detect the rotation of the camera in real-time, such that it is hard to judge whether the camera is in the front-facing state or in the rear-facing state effectively and hard to switch the state of the camera, thus leading to a poor user experience. On the other hand, since the two-way camera only has two states, it is unnecessary to dispose a complex angle sensor for controlling and judging the rotation angle of the camera in the mobile terminal.
In different application situations, it is required to switch the camera between the front-facing state and the rear-facing state and also required to set a corresponding application according to different states. For example, when the user takes a photo of him by himself, the flash light is required to be shut down. Thus, it is necessary to detect the state of the camera reliably and to control the switch effectively.